everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Avant Noel
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=TEST |caption=Stuck in the Past |parent= Child of the Ghost of Christmas Past |story= A Christmas Carol |role= To be the next Ghost of Christmas Past |powerfulqualities=Photographic memory, can recall the past perfectly |age=17 |alignment=Royal |roommate= I have a single room. |heartsdesire= All I want is to make sure that my family is happy and on the right course to their destiny. I am the oldest out of the three of us and therefore it is my duty to keep my cousins in line. |magictouch= I have the ability to recall any event in my life in vivid detail. I can do this with other people as well but I must be in physical contact with them. |romancestatus= I am unable to focus on finding someone to spend my future with as my mind is stuck in the past. |cursesmoment= Having the ability to remember everything is very taxing on the mind. It is as if my brain were a book that is constantly having its pages filled with information. I often fear that I will soon run out of space. |favsubject= Mythology. Stories of the past are my specialty. |leastfavsubject= Grimmnastics is very, to put it simply, awkward for me. I do not feel comfortable in either locker room, not to mention I very much dislike showing a great amount of skin. |bffea= Avenir Noel and Actuelle Noel }} Brief Introduction. Biography Avant Noel is the child of the Ghost of Christmas Past. They were created by pixiesera on deviantart. Personality Avant is very wise for their age although they do not know everything. What they don't know actually scares them. They are very stoic, protective, and stern. Their morals are very old-school and modest. They show leadership in their classes and with their family members. Avant feels it is their job to guide their cousins, whom are the children of the other Ghosts of Christmas, towards their fairy tale destinies. As the oldest of the three cousins, they feel responsible to teach them. Being the heir to the Ghost of Christmas Past, Avant has perfect recollection of everything that has happened in their life. They can learn everything that has happened in someone else's past if physical contact is made with that person. Once they know that person's history they will not forget it. Avant's ability to remember the past to a tee comes in handy but their gift does come with a curse. Keeping so much information in one's head is a taxing job and Avant often gets distracted by memories and thoughts. When this happens they space out and don't pay attention to what is happening around them. Avant tries their best to look collected but on the inside their mind is always busy. This makes them look deep in thought or intimidating. Appearance COMING SOON Fairy tale – A Christmas Carol The Story from 's Point of View Avant's story is Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. ''Their mother is the Ghost of Christmas Past and is the first of the ghosts that visits Ebenezer Scrooge. Avant feels it is an honor to take up their mother's role in their story. What is their Destiny Avant is destined to be the next Ghost of Christmas Past. History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family ''Ghost of Christmas Past :Avant's mother is the Ghost of Christmas Past. They have a distant and complicated relationship. Actuelle Noel and Avenir Noel :Avant has two cousins, Actuelle and Avenir, who are the children of the ghosts of Christmas Present and Future respectively. These three hang around each other pretty much exclusively. They are a close nit family and not many people try to split them up. Avant is extremely motherly towards both of their cousins, especially towards Actuelle. Friends :Avant does not have many friends. Romance :Avant is not romantically interested in anyone. Enemies :Avant does not have any known enemies. Other Story Characters Child of Jacob Marley :COMING SOON Child of Ebenezer Scrooge :COMING SOON Pet Character's Pet :COMING SOON Story Characters Gallery File:Icon.png Notes *Avant is a Royal. They believe that it is their duty to follow their fairy tale destiny. *Avant is agender and uses only gender neutral pronouns, such as they/them. Mentally and physically they are neither female nor male. *Avant's first name literally translates to 'before' in French, which is a nod to them being the next Ghost of Christmas Past. Their last name is the French word for Christmas. *Avant was originally thought up around the end of 2014, the same time as Actuelle. Finished artwork has not been completed for them yet. Category:Pixiesera Category:Nonbinary Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:A Christmas Carol